


Beta Sandwich

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek appreciates everyone in his pack, he does. But… Jackson and Isaac seem to be trying that much harder than everyone else to get Derek’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from an anon on Tumblr: "Beta sandwich with Isaac and Jackson seducing an oblivious Derek please and thank you!"
> 
> This is most decidedly fluffy and no where near as sexy as I think anon was hoping. Oops.
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/94651803833/beta-sandwich-with-isaac-and-jackson-seducing-an).

Derek appreciates everyone in his pack, he does. But… Jackson and Isaac seem to be trying that much harder than everyone else to get Derek’s attention. Derek doesn’t mind though. It’s nice. Especially since Jackson was such a spoiled brat when he first got bit, but maybe he’s trying to make it up to Derek now that he’s over that whole kanima thing.

And Isaac, well, Isaac has kind of always clung to him anyway, probably because of everything he had to deal with with his dad growing up. He doesn’t think Isaac sees him as a father figure (hopes to god he doesn’t because that’s too much pressure for him to deal with), but he thinks Isaac seems him at least as someone who cares about him.

And he does. He cares about both of them, more than he thought he would, actually.

They both annoy him in some way, sure, but they are both his betas. And they have a special bond with one another that can’t be replaced. Jackson was his first, Isaac was his second, and it will always be that way. Erica and Boyd come in later, yes, but for a while it was just the three of them.

So when it ends up being just he, Isaac, and Jackson alone in the end, it seems fitting. They’ve each dealt with the loss of Erica and Boyd in their own ways, even spent time away from each other far away. He knows Jackson went to London and Isaac went to France, and Derek leaves for a while with Cora but ends up coming back.

He tries to settle back in Beacon Hills, help Scott and Stiles, along with some new members of Scott’s pack. But, as much as he admires Scott, respects his true alpha status, he never sees himself as Scott’s pack. He still seems himself with Isaac and Jackson even though they’re miles away and he’s no longer an alpha.

Eventually, he starts to hear from them. They send him each postcards or emails, text him occasionally. They must meet up with each other in Europe because Derek gets a few pictures of them together in front of landmarks.

When they both show up at his doorstep a few weeks later, Derek thinks he should be surprised, but he’s not. If anything it feels right.

And when he hugs them both and all three cling to each other, when they stay close together on the couch to catch each other up on their lives, and when they spend the night cuddled up together on his bed, that all feels right, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
